


History is repeating

by KOREAN_SPIRIT_DAZE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, far East brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAN_SPIRIT_DAZE/pseuds/KOREAN_SPIRIT_DAZE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China can still feel the betrayal of his cute little brother, Japan. All he wants to do is to protect his younger brothers and sisters.</p>
<p>And has a strange feeling this has all happened before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	History is repeating

"Why... Kiku..."

I can still remember the night that we watched the moon together. Everything was very peaceful. And then my little brother - my friend, pulled out a Katana. I was defenceless.

"Yao, from now on, I declare my independence from you."

I can still feel the pain of the cruel, unforgiving slash of his blade as it pierced my back. I can still hear Mei's horrified scream and can still feel Yong-Soo's touch as he tried to halt the bleeding.

And now history is repeating itself.

I stand in the bloody battlefield, bayonet in hand. My uniform is torn and stained crimson with blood, my own and the blood of the young Japanese men I had cut down.

Across from me was a man to young to see is suffering, let alone causing it. His uniform was once crisp white. Not anymore.

"China!" Yes, never 'Yao' anymore. "You must surrender!" 

Beside me was my little sister, Taiwan. And beside her was Korea. I will never surrender, Japan. Never.

He charged at me, eyes full of fury. Why did he have to ally with that monster, Germany.

The three of us, Taiwan, Korea and I fought hard. We couldn't lose to him.

But we did.

I lost Yong-Soo and Mei that day.

He took them away.

And now I stand next to the young brash child that was America and the strong, imposing country of Russia.

The war has been won.

I knew I shouldn't, but I had to see him. America had dropped those horrible weapons on him and even after the first one scorched his land and people, the stubborn boy didn't surrender. Even after his allies had.

I can never forgive him for tearing Korea apart and for hurting Taiwan.

But he was my little my brother and I owe him.

His house was broken and his garden was in ruins.

He had been wheeled out onto the porch, over looking the once beautiful Cherry Blossom trees. His body was bandaged and he had a look on his face that showed utter loneliness.

"Japan..."

His eyes opened wide at the sight of me. For the span of this long war, we had been enemies.

"C-China." He managed to rasp out.

"Who are you? Are you a new country? You are so little! It must be hard to be out here all by yourself! You can call me China!"

"Konnichiwa, China-were-the-sun-sets. I am Japan-were-the-sun-rises."


End file.
